John's New Pet: The Creature
by The Posh Pancake
Summary: This is Chapter 2 of John's New Pet. It's apart of the Sherlock AU: Fawnlock. I hope you enjoy. Thank You. The Posh Pancake


John's New Pet: The Creature

The creature was a little humanoid fawn. A fawn with pale cream skin and blotches of dark brown skin pigment and patches of black fir. It was shaking and curled up in the corner of the box in nothing but a small woollen blanket. The creature woke up and yawned. John knelt down and picked him up and held him close.

"Awe, who would leave such a beautiful creature like you on my door." John spoke softly.

John stroked it's head like if it was a little puppy. Then John noticed something left in the box - a note. John picked it up and it read as follows:

Dear John,

Commiserations for your loss. We hope this cheers you up.

Yours Faithfully,

Baskerville

John turned the creatures head to see his face. It was Sherlock's face. But it was more deer like. So, John guessed that somehow Baskerville got some of Sherlock's DNA and spliced it with a fawn and created this creature. Not to 'replace' Sherlock as such but to keep John company, like a pet. The creature's back legs started to kick. This animal is not like anything John has seen before, not like he was a biologist or anything but it got really strong really quickly, most fawns take a couple of days to walk confidently. It only took a couple of minutes for John's new pet to start hobbling on all fours. John didn't realise it but his new happiness that has overwhelmed him has made time fly. It's now 8 AM. And John hasn't noticed. His new creature has distracted him and emptied out his despair and replaced it with euphoria.

John's aching and tired body grabbed a few pillows and blankets and made himself a small bed on the floor and curled up with his new friend as they both collapsed with exhaustion.

Later on in the day - early afternoon in fact, John's sleep got interrupted by a wet tingling sensation on his nose. John woke up to his new pet licking him. John was never an animal person. He never liked animals licking him, jumping up on him, their scent or their tendency to constantly be annoying and want to play. But this was different. He didn't mind getting woken by the moist, rough tongue of his new best friend. The warm fur against his face was very soothing and reassuring. To feel of his locks again was somewhat assuring. John opened his eyes to the cutest being he has came across in his life. He gently brushed the creature off his face and drowsily and groggily sat up. He stroked and cuddled his pet like a little boy getting his first puppy. The joy on John's face was spectacular. He finally got to be with someone who understood him just like Sherlock used to.

"What shall I call you? If I'm going to keep you, your going to need a name."

John spoke to his pet. His pet not really responsive as he was too distracted by his new owner tickling his belly.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Sherl-" John commanded. The creature glanced at John with his eyes wide open and looking sad. It felt disheartened as it believed he disappointed his master. John curled his pet's beautiful hair with his forefinger. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just bad habits living with..." John paused as he had to take a deep breath before an overwhelming amount tears of emotion started to flood his face. John brought his pet close to him and let it lick his mouth as he buried his face in its hair.

John mumbled within the fur, "I will never be mean to you again. You are too precious for this world, there is only one of you as there was only one of Sherlock. I will guard you with my life. I will look after and care for you like if you were my own, because you are my own. You will not get hurt - emotionally, physically or otherwise. I promise." By the end of John's little monologue one tear did manage to escape John's eye and onto his pet's skin.

"What was I talking about? If? If I keep you? Of course I'm going to keep you, your the most adorable, charming, beautiful, delightful and.. And.. Stupendous being I have ever had the fortune to meet."

John placed his creature down on his lap and petted it. John being his usual 'doctor' self decided to feel its body to make medical 'observations' on its heart beat and breathing pattern as he stroked it.

"What should your name be? Hmm..." John paused for a while as he thought about for what he should name the newest member of the Baker Street family.

"When I first saw you I thought you were a baby deer - a little fawn. But then I saw your face and I fell in love with you, because you are a mini Sherlock. So, Sherdeer? Deerlock? Sherfawn?... Shawn?" John thought for a while still finding it hard to pick a name as all his other attempts didn't seem to please the animal. John cupped the side of it's face and slowly moved it over to its mouth to let it suckle on his little finger. With John's other hand he scratched the back of it's head this made John's spliced experiment relax more into it's new home as it flickered it's ears and nibbled harder on John's pinkie. This soothed John's need for companionship. John couldn't believe how a creature the size of a large chihuahua could fill him so much joy and ecstasy.

John got up slowly to head over to the kitchen for breakfast. The animal tried to stand on his two hind legs like his owner and wanting to impress him by attempting to walk like him too, but it was soon clear that he was struggling so he just alternated from hobbling to hopping every so often. John enjoyed the company in the kitchen, but John sometimes did forget how small it was.

"I'm guessing your hungry. What do you eat? Fruit? Veggies?...Rusks?" John asked as he started his tea and toast.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even know what you are! Let alone how to care for you!" John opened his fridge to get out a glass bottle if milk, then he grabbed the packet of oatmeal and raisins and a bowl out of his cupboard. He made a mixture of milk, oatmeal and raisins into the bowl and placed it on the floor.

"Fawnlock!" John exclaimed. "Fawnlock - that's what I'm going to call you. It suits you. I could get used to that. Fawnlock. A cute name for a cute little creature."


End file.
